


Need

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Dom Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Sub Dean, Tied-Up Dean, Top Castiel, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Just some Destiel porn without plot. Based on my own bondage play with my loving husband.





	

“You’re in charge,” Dean said as he held up the scarf. He sat on the bed beside Cas and tied it over his eyes like a blindfold. A strong hand was on the back of his neck, pulling him into a deep, wet, kiss. He was wordlessly positioned on his back.

He felt a pinch at his nipple, followed by warmth and a small nibble. Both were worked over thoroughly to get them stiff and alert. He felt the clamps and the twinge of pain they brought. He liked a little pain for his pleasure.

Cas ran his hands up Dean’s arms, pinning them above his head. He reached for the scarves tied to the bedposts and slipped them over Dean's wrists. He kissed him again forcefully before turning the attention to his neck. Cas pulled at the nipple clamps before lowering his head.

He spread Dean's legs and kissed inside each thigh, ghosting his hot breath over his shaft before taking in the head. He worked Dean over with his tongue, making Dean squirm and pull at his soft restraints. He pushed Dean's legs up further, giving him a better angle to tease his hole with just the tip of his tongue flicking over it. He pressed a finger to it but didn't breach him.

Cas came up to kiss him again, the taste of his own precum on his lips. His wrists were freed and he was flipped to his stomach. Cas pulled his arms across his lower back and bound them again. He kept a hand on Dean's neck to hold him down as the other brought his hips up. He was in the perfect presenting condition.

A drip of liquid slid down Dean's crack and was rubbed around his hole. His cheeks were slapped then spread. Cas hungrily lapped at the flavored lube and prodded into Dean. All Dean could do was bury his face in the blanket and whimper. Cas suddenly thrust a finger into him and he moaned louder than he knew he should. It earned him another hard slap on his ass.

This time he got two fingers. He was lubed but it was still rough and burned. They moved in and out of him at a brutal pace. Then Dean was empty and waiting again. He heard rustling behind him. 

The thin whispered of the whip tickled and teased down his spine and between his legs. Smack. A stinging blow landed on his thigh. Smack. Another landed. Smack, smack, smack. His ass stung and he knew it would have red welts all over when they were done. 

More lube was poured on him. Those two rough fingers were shoved in before he felt cool rubber at his rim. The graduating beads of the anal wand popped past one by one until the largest caught his rim. Cas started slow withdrawing it and easing it back in. He picked up the pace until Dean was getting reamed by the toy. 

As soon as it was pulled out the large, purple butt plug was shoved in. Dean humped at nothing to get relief. A firm hand on his back pushed him down flat on the bed. Finally he could get some friction for his throbbing groin. The plug was tapped a little deeper then unceremoniously pulled out. It was replaced by a hot, thick cock in one stroke.

Cas gripped Dean's ass tight and pushed his cheeks together, creating more friction for his thrusting member. He’d been delaying his own orgasm to tease his willing lover. Now was time for his sexual gratification. He pounded Dean hard into the mattress.

Dean couldn't take anymore. He bit the blanket to stifle himself. But he wasn't allowed to come yet. He was empty again and flipped on his back. His legs were raised again but this time his ankles were held by his previous wrist restraints. Cas thrust into him again and went at him hard and fast. He gripped Dean's shaft and pumped him with the same pace. Dean came hard, spurting hot cum all over his stomach. Cas tugged at his nipple clamps and shot his own load into Dean. He collapsed onto him to catch his breath.

He pulled out and Dean felt a cool baby wipe on his torso. His legs were freed and they dropped to the bed as dead weight. The pressure from the clamps released and his nipples tingled. He was rolled to his side so his wrists could be unbound. Cas kissed each one tenderly and rubbed his sore biceps. The blindfold was finally removed and Dean's eyes fluttered open to see a loving smile from his partner.

“Love you, baby,” Dean said in a raspy voice. He reached up to cup Cas’ face. Cas kissed his palm.

“Love you.” He reached into their bag of toys and pulled out a jar of cocoa butter. He eased Dean onto his stomach so he could sooth the marks left behind by the whip.

Cas sprayed the toys he’d used by cleaner and set them aside. He’d properly clean them after a brief rest. He laid alongside Dean. He understood Dean's need to be broken sometimes, the release from relinquishing control. 

“You need anything?” he asked Dean tenderly. Dean snuggled into him. 

“Just you, baby. Just you.”


End file.
